Are You Alright?
by Aleka446
Summary: She still had a pen posed on her notepad. "Are you alright?" He was still gaping at her. "Um... Yeah, I am." Bolin once again meets a very special girl with two very special secrets. BolinxOC


Are You Alright?

Chapter One

OMG T.T

I was watching the Legend of Korra and then saw Mako and Korra kiss! AHHHH MAKORRA!

Then I saw Bolin cry and my heart broke. :(

So I decided to create an OC for him!

Bolin: Just get on with the story! I wanna meet my new girl!

Anything for you, Bolin! But first, pretty please...

Bolin: I do not believe she owns anything but the OC. If she owned The Legend of Korra, it would probably be terrible! So she doesn't own it.

Gee, thanks.

~Are You Alright?~

Bolin payed for the flowers in a hurry. 'Oh, man, Korra's gonna love these! We're so perfect for each other,' he thought as Pabu wrapped around his shoulders. "Hey, there," he said brightly, holding up the light pink roses.

The fire ferret sniffed at them and sneezed. "C'mon! Let's go see if we can find Korra!" Bolin cried, pumping his fist. He started running, holding the flowers in his grip. After his date with Korra, he had been pretty sure they would start being a couple. They had very similar personalities. It made perfect sense!

He caught sight of the avatar and stopped short. She was kissing his brother. And Mako was kissing her back. Bolin stood there, eyes wide in shock. They broke the kiss, smiling, before Korra looked over.

Their gazes met. Green clashed with light blue and Mako turned. Bolin shifted gazes from person to person before tears burst out of his eyes. He dropped the flowers and turned and ran. "Bolin!" Mako shouted, but he was already running back into Republic City.

The green-eyed boy went into a cafe and put his head on a table. Pabu circled around him, chattering. "I'm through," he groaned. "Yeah, I see. What do you want to eat?" asked a familiar female voice. Bolin slowly lifted his head from the table to look at the girl.

Her long brown hair made her blue eyes pop out and her features were sharp and accented. She was chewing on a piece of gum. Her clothes were dark and gothic, as was her make-up. Her eyes widened in recognition, as did his.

"Mezura."

. . .

"Bolin," she replied icily. She still had a pen posed on her notepad. "Are you alright?" He was still gaping at her. "Um... Yeah, I am."

"Really? You seemed a little down."

"Psh! No! I was just... Acting!"

"Who is she?"

Bolin sighed. Mezura always knew when he was lying. "Korra." Mezura's eyes narrowed in slight jealousy. "The avatar." Bolin blushed. "Yeah. Her." Mezura asked, "What the hell did she do to get you in such a bad mood?" Bolin twiddled his fingers and said, "Well, you know Mako, right? Well, I started... hanging with Korra, and then I try to find her and see them kissing! Lip to lip! Ugh!"

Mezura turned and started out of the building. "Wait up!" the boy called after her. "Where're you going?" She replied, "To teach you jerk brother and the little avatar punk a lesson!" He paused before catching her shoulder. "But you're not even a bender. They'd own you." Mezura looked down as her black ferret, Razii, climbed up to her shoulders.

"Listen, Bolin, I hear that you've gotten really good since I've left. A pro-bending champion, and all. But I need to teach your teammates a lesson!"

"Mezura, you really don't need to. I just need a place to crash for the night."

She ran a highly skeptical gaze over him. "Fine. But you owe me," she muttered. "Thanks," he told her as she led him back into the cafe. "Yeah, yeah."

"Maybe we should... go back out... You know, cause I owe you..."

She looked at him. "I said you owe me. I didn't say I owed you." He seemed taken aback. "However... if you pay, then we'll be even," she said with a small smile. He looked up and she laughed at his hopeful expression. "See you later! I've gotta get going!" she said.

She untied her apron and hung it up. "Wait! So... how long are you back?" asked Bolin. "A year!" she shouted before disappearing into the night.

. . .

Asami met Mako, Korra, and Bolin for lunch the next day. "I'm paying, so choose anywhere," she offered generously. Korra averted her eyes as Mako wrapped his arms around the girl. Bolin looked away from all of them. His mind was on Mezura.

"Here's a nice restaurant," said Asami as they passed a large building. "The service isn't perfect, but the food is to die for!" They got a table and pretty soon, a waitress asked, "What do you want?" Bolin once again looked to see Mezura, Razii clumsily holding her hair. She looked over the table and back at Bolin. A smile appeared on her lips.

"Uh-oh," Bolin said aloud. Mako also recognized the girl. 'Isn't that the girl that Bolin dated two years ago?' They ordered. Bolin ordered a steak; that wouldn't be too hard to clean up. The rest of them ordered soup. 'Crap,' thought Bolin as Mezura came back, a malicious smile still on her face.

"Here's your steak," she said to him, setting the meat down. "Th-Thanks," he stammered. "And some- Oops!"

Mako's hot bowl of chicken soup went flying all over them. "Ow!" yelped Korra. "What the hell?" Mako exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Asami was letting out an array of rather colorful language. Razii fell down, losing her balance on Mezura's shoulders because they were shaking from her silent laughter.

"I'm sorry! I'm so clumsy!" she apologized as Bolin silently started on his food, trying to ignore the scene beside him. The restaurant manager came over, looking angry. By the time he left, he had one less employee and three less bowls of soup. As Mezura gave over her apron, she winked at Bolin, who blushed and gave her a lazy smile back.

The rest of his friends glared at him and he shrugged.

"It's a bad idea to date her," Mako warned.

"You're a bad idea!"

Mezura laughed, holding Razii in her arms. 'That big idiot. I suppose that's why I loved him,' she thought with a smile.

. . .

Thanks to my friend for helping me create an OC for Bolin! Review!


End file.
